Portable electronic devices have many functions and come in a variety of different form factors. For purposes of convenience there is a general trend toward miniaturization of many types of portable electronic devices. Miniaturization generally makes it easier to carry the electronic device on one's self, including fitting the device into one's pocket/purse or attaching the device to one's belt.
While generally there is a motivation to shrink a device's form factor as much as possible, in several specific instances the extent to which the size of a device can be reduced is limited by other countervailing motivations. In some instances, the extent to which the size of a device can be reduced is limited by minimum size requirements that may be necessary for a person to conveniently use and/or interact with the device. For example, a keypad can only shrink so far before it becomes difficult to operate. A keypad generally needs to accommodate the size of the user's hands and/or fingers. Similarly, telephone handsets, which accommodate two-way communication, generally need to accommodate a microphone proximate a user's mouth and a speaker proximate a user's ear.
In order to meet these types of requirements, while otherwise attempting to minimize the devices overall size, many manufacturers have introduced devices having two part housings, which fold with respect to one another, thereby allowing the device to fold open when being used and to fold close when not being used. This allows a device, like a phone, to be more conveniently stored when not being used, and allows the device to expand to a convenient size commensurate with the usage needs.
Previous wireless communication devices have incorporated two part housings, which fold open when being used and fold close when not being used. One such design includes a flip-type or clam shell design, which generally includes two housing portions coupled together by a hinge at one end of the device. The two parts of the housing rotate with respect to one another along an axis of rotation, which is parallel to the front surface of the device or front facing.
Further, previous wireless communication devices have incorporated a two part housing, which includes two housing portions that rotate with respect to one another around an axis of rotation, which is perpendicular to the front surface of the device. In at least one design, the housing portions can rotate to an opened position in either a clockwise direction or a counter-clockwise direction. One such device is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/826,180, entitled “Rotational Mechanism for a Wireless Communication Device”, filed Apr. 4, 2001, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A large number of these devices being portable in nature are of the type to be used by people away from home or work. In many instances, these individuals will attempt to use the device while performing other activities, where one or both of their hands are generally full or are otherwise engaged. In absence of a self-operating mechanism which accommodates the opening of the two part housing, or in other words, the rotation of the two housing portions with respect to one another, the device generally needs to be opened by separately gripping each housing portion and repositioning/rotating the housing portions, relative to one another. This generally requires that the user free up both hands for opening the device.
For at least flip-type device designs, previous automated opening mechanisms have been developed, which reduce the effort required for opening the device. In some instances the automated opening mechanism enables the device to be opened using a single hand. Many of these devices incorporate a spring loaded mechanism held closed by a latch. By releasing the latch, the spring action causes the two portions of the housing to rotate with respect to one another into an opened position. Generally one or more physical stops are additionally incorporated to limit the rotational movement of the two parts relative to one another at one or both of the opened and closed positions. However, the same geometries present in an automated opening mechanism for a flip-type device do not directly translate to an electronic device having a two part housing, where the two housing parts rotate with respect to one another along an axis of rotation that is substantially perpendicular to the front facing of the device.
Consequently, there is a need for a self operating opening mechanism for use in a hand-held portable electronic device, including devices incorporating a two-part housing, where the two parts rotate with respect to one another along an axis of rotation that is substantially perpendicular to the front facing of the device. In addition, the desired mechanism should not compromise the stability and rigidity of the device in the opened and closed positions. It would be further beneficial if the mechanism could be conveniently operated with a single hand.